


Spaghetti

by Glitter_streak



Category: Glitter's ocs
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bro puns, gay fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_streak/pseuds/Glitter_streak
Summary: A bunch of bromance prompts featuring my main Brotp: Spaghetti.Jasper and Crow have been the school's most legendary bromance, and not just because they look after each other. Here is a look into their daily live, as they flirt, hug, and occasionally and "ironically" kiss. And it's totally okay, because their girlfriends are the captains of this ship.





	1. Uno ruined my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricksterpixel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tricksterpixel).



_Prompt: The bros have a game night with the most friendship destroying games ever. They stay mad at each other for an entire day before breaking down and apologizing._

Three loud knocks echoed in the almost silent dormitory. Sapphire looked up expectantly at Jasper, signalling for him to open the door. Jasper dragged his feet along the ground, “It’s supposed to be your turn.” He said before opening the door, he welcomed the couple inside, high fiving Crow on his way in. He noticed that his beefy friend was holding a deck in his hands, “Is that what I think that is?!” Jasper exclaimed, and Crow simply nodded, “We also brought Monopoly, Jas.” This was the first time Silvanna had spoken, not even giving Jasper a hello when she walked in. Everyone sat down at a table in the middle of the dorm. Sapphire and Silvanna on one side, Jasper and Crow on the other. They broke out the deck of cards, Uno, and Sapphire dealt out the cards, her dark hands moving quickly throughout the process. SIlvanna went next, being the person to Saph’s right. There was a yellow 2 out on the table, she put in a 7 of the same color, and the golden streak continued, until Crow’s turn, after Jasper went. He pulled out a blue 5, and Saph countered with a reverse card, reversing the order. Crow shot Jasper an evil grin, and Jasper barely had enough time to say, “Oh, come on Bro.” before a +4 card was dealt. “No remorse.” Crow smiled. The game continued for a while, back and forth between the four of them, especially between the boys. It finally stopped when Sapphire called “Uno!” and finished her last card, a red 6. So they switched to Monopoly, and halfway through the game, Jasper was yelling at Crow for stealing the Boardwalk, which ruined his chance at completing the ultimate money making stop. An hour later, and Jasper was half out of money, and Crow had most of it, and Silvanna had a small chunk. It took another thirty minutes for the game to end, with Sapphire going bankrupt. They counted out the remaining money, leaving Crow the winner. Jasper looked at him with a small amount of rage, not because he’d lost money, but because he went to jail twice, and Crow just sat there teasing Jasper with his get out of jail free card. Jasper pulled out his secret weapon, a board game called “A Game of Thrones, the board game.” He was an expert, and never lost, until an hour later that night, after both he and Crow betrayed each other, killing off a group of the others knights, ending their alliance, with Crow being the victor because he struck first. Jasper huffed, defeated, “Well, if you wanna be so risky, and exploit our friendship, so you can win, that’s fine by me! We’ll just see how much or friendship means to you!” Jasper growled. Crow looked offended, “Okay, then Hothead, let’s see how you do without me!” Crow turned away from his bro. He was hurt, while it was barely any pain, he still checked to see if Jasper was already feeling sorry. He wasn’t, but there was something alarming about his appearance, “Hey, Saph, could you tell Mr. I can’t control my temper, that his head is steaming.” Crow said, before picking up his cards and Silvie’s game. “Sapphire, could you kindly tell Crow to shove it?” Sapphire inhaled, and said, “First off, Jasper your head is literally smoking, and secondly, I am not a carrier pigeon. I will not be playing these games.”

* * *

Day 2 of Silent Bromeant

Jasper woke up with a small headache, ‘Must have overheated, over losing though, it’s kind of pathetic,’ he thought, ‘Wait! That means that Crow must be thinking the same thing about me! I have to apologize, how could I let my bro down!’ Jasper jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, admired the gunshow and brushed his teeth, all while the three girls he shared a dorm with slept. He rushed out, and pulled on a shirt, he still had bed head and a little bit of toothpaste on his bottom lip. Jasper didn’t care, nor did he notice, as he was running down 3 flights of stairs and along a corridor and then up 2 flights of stairs in a different building where Crow’s dorm was. He was halfway to the second knock when Crow opened the door, so he didn’t have time to stop, and tapped on his left pectoral muscle. “Jas, I-” Crow started, “This is all my fault I was being petty, and I don’t want our friendship to end like this, because you’re my bro, my broscicle, my brotato chip. I brove you, man.” Jasper started to tear up, and Crow was finding it a little hilarious, so he just embraced Jasper, and tried to muffle his giggles, “I brove you too, my dude.” From behind Crow came a few feminine voices, the first was Silvanna’s, “You guys are straight?” She questions, and gets a reply from Autumn, “Nah, my money’s on bromosexual.” Isabella laughs, and the only thing she manages to let out is, “HA! GAYYY!” Crow is blushing like hell, and Jasper pulls away. His face is redder than a tomato, and he simply waves goodbye to Team SILC. Once he’s gone, Silvanna speaks to her boyfriend, “And you wonder why we call you two spaghetti.”


	2. Fighting for your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a slight skirmish, Crow has to defend his bro's honor from a guy who laughed at him.

_Prompt: Bro A and Bro B like to tease and pick on each other, but no one is allowed to bother the other Bro, and both tend to joke about being overly protective_

Jasper was sitting next to Crow in class, their desks less than a foot apart, and as the professor spoke about good fighting stance, and proper poise, the bros were going back and forth with notes.

“Your chest is so big, you’re probably a double D, dude. ~ J”

“Bella beat you to that one, but at least my hair doesn’t look like someone took a scythe to it! ~ C”

“Ouch </3 , mi corazón, but honestly, we both have that going on though. ~ J”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, including myself, I apologize, I’ll defend you with my life! ~ C”

“Oh Crow, you flatter me. But, Broranasaurus Rex, that’s a bit too over protective, I know I said I liked it when you’re clingy, but chill my guy. ~ J”

Crow looked up from the note with a smile. And scrawled something fast, “Does this count as cheating if I say I brove you? ~ C”

Jasper read it and chuckled, he tapped Crow’s desk and shook his head no. Crow smiled. It was the genuine smile he reserved for Silvanna, or anybody else who made him happy, otherwise it was a smirk.

“Gosh Crow, such a charmer, you might not be a ladies man, but you sure do blow me away...like a Bronado!” Sapphire chuckled from behind her boyfriend, her vibrant blue hair tied up in a ponytail, “Are you too even human? I’d say you are more like, bromosapiens.” Jasper looked at his girlfriend, grabbed her hand and got on his knees, “Babe, I have never loved you more than I do right now.”

And before he knew it, he was on the ground, bruising around his eye was a definite. Crow would protect his bro from anyone, well anyone but Sapphire. But the guy who laughed and called Jasper a wuss, he could hurt.

“Excuse me, I do believe you misplaced your words. I believe you meant to call my bro, honorable for not hitting his lady back. I believe you owe him an apology.” Crow spoke, his left hand behind his back as it was twitching with rage, while his face stayed serene. But the young adult refused to take it back, and he was swiftly swept off his feet. Crow stepped on his stomach, pressing a little weight into the shorter boy, “Apologize.” And this time, the boy complied, and Crow didn’t have to intimidate him anymore, he didn’t say another word; he just removed his foot. “I told you I had your back, bro.” Crow said, “Now let’s get you some ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not one of my faves, and is honestly cringe beyond belief. But, thanks for reading!


	3. Lullaby of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look at the moment Jasper and Crow's bromance started.
> 
> Jasper is known for being a flirt now, but before he was tied down, he would flirt with anyhing that could move, and Crow had seen him hit on jell-o. So, what happens when they're the only two up at night, and Crow can't sleep?

_Sleepover Prompt: Bro A just can’t sleep. Bro B remembers a science fact that “listening to heartbeats is comforting” so Bro A listens to Bro B’s heartbeat and manages to drift off._

Bonus if their guardians or siblings or whatever find them cuddling/in a funny sleeping position in the morning and they take pictures.  
During their first three months of freshman year, Jasper and Crow were sort of friends. They never saw each other in class and only once in the hallway, but they always had lunch together, well plus three other guys, they were better friends to him than Crow was. Though he and Jasper had more in common, but they didn’t really know that yet.

This was before the bromance, as a matter of fact, it was the start of the bromance. Because, one day at lunch Jasper decided to invite his four guys over, because his best friend was staying the night and he hadn’t seen him in forever. Crow reluctantly accepted, as it beat another saturday in his room, alone.

The five boys took a train to Jasper’s home, where his friend Winter was already waiting. Jasper talked to his friends, “Alright, so first off, I have a little brother, his name is Sol, you may see a lot of him, as he and Winter used to go at it. They may be inseparable. He’s pretty annoying, so if you have an issue let me know, and I’ll handle it.” Crow’s first thought was ‘Sweet how he is appalled by his brother being around rather than being gay.’ The other guys talked amongst each other, all pumped to get to spend the night outside of school.

When they finally arrived at Jasper’s house, Crow had to admire the zen feel it had. “Excuse me, Jasper,” Crow spoke, “Is this based off of chinese architecture from the 1500’s?” Jasper smirked and replied, “So the silent beauty speaks, but actually I have no idea!” He turns back towards the house, still walking up the stone path way towards his house. Crow, at the back of the group was blushing, he knew Jasper would flirt with anything that moved, so why was Crow so...moved?

After several hours of fun, and Crow’s sulking, it was time to sleep. All the older boys bunked in the living room, Sol staying in his own room. Jasper looked at the boys all nuzzled up in their sleeping bags, it was kind of hard to believe they were all teens now. He watched their sleeping faces, peacful, unlike the boys when they were concious. One of the boys sat up, it was Crow, of course the guy named after a bird was a night owl. Jasper sucked in a breath, and whispered loudly, “Have trouble sleeping?” Crow looked at him and nodded his raven colored hair covered his eyes. “I get anxious sometimes, and it makes it hard for me to sleep.” Jasper stood up, and walked over to the brunette and sat down in front of his companion, “I read that the sound of heartbeats is calming. Care to try?”

Crow’s heart pounded a mile a minute, but he nodded. They didn’t know yet, but this would become their version of ‘Okay?’ That reassurance that would lift the grief in each other’s hearts, the bromance that would become legendary within their school, all started with this. Jasper lowered his body to the floor, his sleeping bag half open, so that Crow could crawl in with him, and that’s just what he did. He rested his head on Jasper’s bare chest, and closed his eyes and focused on the heart beats.

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Crow awoke to the sound of laughter, not a crowd just one person, he opened his eyes to find Sol. Jasper’s younger brother was pointing at him, and then he looked down, there they were. Two shirtless boys pressing against each other, with their legs intertwined, “EEP!” escaped Crow and he tried to pull himself away from Jasper. At the time, Jasper was stronger and taller than Crow, so the arms wrapped around Crow’s waist made it impossible to move. So, he did the one rational thing he could do, and blew smoke into his nostrils.

Jasper awoke, choking, he had one arm wrapped around Crow and the other pushing himself off Crow. When the second arm left Crow they were both on their feet, the boys didn’t make eye contact, which is mostly on Crow. His head was faced downward, and his bedhead in his face.

An hour later, they were on their way home, but during the middle of the train ride, Jasper slipped him a note.

_“Heya, Crow._   
_I just wanted to let you know, I was 100% jerking your chain last night. I have no idea how soothing heartbeats are, but maybe my heart beats perfectly for you._   
_ <3 ~ Jasper”_

For the rest of the ride, the newly formed BROTP talked about things they liked, girls, practical jokes, and even a little bit of personal matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, because it reminds me of the time I cuddled with my best friend, and I pretended to be afraid of thunder to do so. It was nice. We woke up in a spoon position, with myself being the little spoon, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, my lovely and wonderful friend encouraged me to make an account here. And because I'm sure what you just read was cringe, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
